The present disclosure relates to aviation transport, and specifically, to dynamic vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft payload assignment.
There is generally a wide variety of modes of transport available within cities. People may walk, ride a bike, drive a car, take public transit, use a ride sharing service, and the like. However, as population densities and demand for land increase, many cities are increasingly experiencing problems with traffic congestion and the associated pollution. Consequently, there is a need to expand the available modes of transport in ways that may reduce the amount of traffic without requiring the use of large amounts of land.
Air travel within cities has been limited compared to ground travel. Air travel can have a number of requirements making intra-city air travel difficult. For instance, aircraft can require significant resources such as fuel and infrastructure (e.g., runways), produce significant noise, and require significant time for boarding and alighting, each presenting technical challenges for achieving larger volume of air travel within cities or between neighboring cities. However, providing such air travel may reduce travel time over purely ground-based approaches as well as alleviate problems associated with traffic congestion.
Vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft provide opportunities to incorporate aerial transportation into transport networks for cities and metropolitan areas. VTOL aircraft require much less space to take-off and land relative to traditional aircraft. In addition, developments in battery technology have made electric VTOL aircraft technically and commercially viable. Electric VTOL aircraft may be quieter than aircraft using other power sources, which further increases their viability for use in built-up areas where noise may be a concern.